fusionfallfandomcom-20200222-history
FusionFall Heroes
FusionFall Heroes is a free-to-play game hosted by CartoonNetwork.com. The games uses the name "FusionFall", the title of Cartoon Network's first MMO, FusionFall. The game was occasionally locked on the Cartoon Network website for standard user access for short periods of time before its official release. On March 19, 2013, Cartoon Network made an official announcement trailer for the game, confirming it's existence.(2013-03-19). COMING SOON: FUSIONFALL HEROES. Cartoon Network.com. Retrieved 2013-03-23. The game was released on March 25, 2013.(2013-03-23). FUSIONFALL HEROES LAUNCHING MARCH 25. Cartoon Network.com. Retrieved 2013-03-23. Story When Planet Fusion attacked the Cartoon Network universe, a legion of kids rose up to help defend the world. But what were your favorite Cartoon Network characters up to? It turns out they decided to fight the fusion monsters right at their source! When they weren't busy helping the resistance, Cartoon Network's greatest heroes formed small, co-op fireteams to assault the fusion spawning grounds. If they succeeded in their missions, they would strike a huge blow against Lord Fuse and his army of evil minions. Empowered by the rare element Dextronium, the heroes aim to destroy these monsters and take back their planet. Characters Characters can be unlocked by buying Eggs. The more expensive of an Egg that is purchased, the more likely one is to receive a rarer hero. In addition, if a hero or variation has already been received, the level of that particular hero will go up. :There are currently 11 main heroes revealed for the game, each with 6-9 variants. Finn * Original Finn * Foster's Sword Finn * Nanite Finn * * Baseball Finn * * Swashbuckler Finn * Berserker Finn * * * * * * Dexter * Dexter Prime * Fez Dexter * Heatblaster Dexter * Goop Gear Dexter * Null Void Dexter * * Steampunk Dexter Mordecai * Regular Mordecai * Dockside Mordecai * Paddleball Mordecai * Grim Mordecai * Snack Bar Mordecai * * * * Valhallen Mordecai Rigby * * * * * * * Gumball * Vanilla Gumball * Marzipan Gumball * * Wizard Gumball * Glowing Gumball * Fancy Gumball * Hex Gumball * * Johnny Bravo * * * * * * * * Four Arms * Proto Four Arms * Megas Four Arms * Smackhands Four Arms * Pompadour Four Arms * Spiked Four Arms * * Pom-Pom Four Arms * Marauder Four Arms Feedback * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Locations FusionFall Heroes reuses a wide variety of locations from FusionFall, including: * Temple * Pokey Oaks * DexLabs * The Cemetery * The Junkyard Gameplay Combat Play style is quite different from FusionFall. Instead of free-roam platforming, the game takes a top-down view, with only movement, standard attacks, and special attacks available. Every action can be done with left and right click, but the standard a, s, d, and w can optionally be used for movement as well. As enemies are defeated, the player will build up his or her's Dextronium. When at least one unit is full, the players can right click or press Space bar to do a Power Attack. Once all five units are full, however, the player maybe use those controls once more to perform a Special Attack. Instead of the player creating his or her own hero, one must select one of the available heroes to use in battle. There are 11 main heroes, each with 6 different variations, giving them different stats and special perks. Unlike FusionFall, the game goes in rounds and waves, instead of an open world. From the menu, a solo or party match can be entered at any time, which randomly pairs your selected hero with other players' selected heroes, and a random level. Hero Ranks and Player Level Heroes are able to have their stats boosted depending on their rank. The rank of any hero can be increased by purchasing that hero. Every purchase of a hero after it has already been received will raise its ranking by 1. It is possible to rank all heroes to level 20. The player level gradually increases as the player continues through the game, defeating Fusions, getting good combos, and defeating boss monsters. As of right now, it is possible to achieve up to rank 20. Solo and Party gameplay As stated above, upon entering the game, players may choose to either fight alone or in a group. The group options offers more value than the solo option, such as having a higher chance of getting coins and better defense. At the end of a group match, all four players' scores will be added up and compared, the player with the most earnings will hover above the others. A solo match is played nearly the same with the exception of additional coins and enemies. Badges The game incorporates the badge achievement system used throughout CartoonNetwork.com. Eight badges can be unlocked by the player if various qualifications are completed in-game: * Eggschange Rate: Buy 1 Egg * Fusion Slayer: Defeat 1000 enemies * Invincible: Complete a Mission With No Respawns * Hero in Training: Complete 1 mission * Combo Master: Get a Combo of 99 or more ** Multiple successful hits in quick succession are reported as Combos above the character's head. * Like a Boss: Defeat 20 Boss Monsters * Hero Collector: Get One of Your Heroes to Rank 20 * The Big Cheese: Achieve Level 20 Eggs Trivia * Four Arms, Mordecai, and Gumball's models are re-used from Cartoon Network's other game, Formula Cartoon. In turn, Formula Cartoon's model for Gumball uses his FusionFall Nano counterpart. * FusionFall Heroes features many unused monsters from FusionFall, like Neverest and Tire Titan. * FusionFall Heroes does not feature toon shading like its parent game. * Finn's appearance was updated for FusionFall Heroes to better match his FusionFall concept art. * Many alludes to other Cartoon Network shows are found in the game and on enemies. ** The Junkasaurus Wrecks in the stage based on Goat's Junk Yard has a license plate that reads "Tina" on its bottom lip. This is a reference to Tina Rex from The Amazing World of Gumball. *** Additionally, multiple abandoned television sets can be seen playing clips from Adventure Time. ** In the Eternal Vistas-inspired stage, the Crypt, statues of Eduardo, Cheese, Grim, and Him can be seen. ** On the Pokey Oaks North/Pokey Oaks South stage, a chalk drawing of Richard Watterson is seen on the street. Also on the sidewalk are tic-tac-toe boards and drawings of Bubbles, Bloo, and the KND logo. ** Ben's car can be seen on multiple maps. * Several weapons from FusionFall are found being used by variants of characters, and even some default ones. * Strangely, Feedback sports a single pupil in-game. This is a contrast from his look in Ben 10: Omniverse, whereas he has no pupils. Gallery Heroes OriginalFinn.png|Original Finn RegularMordecai.png|Regular Mordecai GrimMordecai.png|Grim Mordecai DexterPrime.png|Dexter Prime HeatblasterDexter.png|Heatblaster Dexter NullVoidDexter.png|Null Void Dexter ProtoFourarms.png|Proto Fourarms VanillaGumball.png|Vanilla Gumball HexGumball.png|Hex Gumball gg_heroes.png Screenshots Mordecai model.png|Mordecai in action Gumball's_high_score.png References External links * Play FusionFall Heroes at CartoonNetwork.com. __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Games Category:Real world